


Of relaxing moments and little secrets

by DancingStarQueen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Honestly they just need a break, How is there not more content for them, M/M, Nagi and Sogo on vacation, Sogo learning Northmarean for Nagi, cuddles and kisses, they're so cute, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Nagi has invited Sogo to a little vacation to Nothmarea.When the Blonde catches his lover watch TV in their hotel room, he finds out about a little secret Sogo has been trying to keep hidden from him.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Of relaxing moments and little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this whole thing is just pure fluff and cuteness? Because I feel soft moments like these fit those two the most.  
> They're just a really cute and wholesome couple-  
> The cursive parts are meant to be Northmarean UwU

Sogo shivered violently as he unlocked and opened the door that led into the spacious hotel room. Nagi followed inside, quickly closing the door behind them and setting the bags he had been holding on the ground. It was freezing outside and on second thought; Sogo probably should’ve listened to Nagi when the Blonde told him to pack some warmer clothes for their trip to Northmarea since it was still awfully cold here. The tall Blonde just chuckled in amusement and shook his head as he walked past his shivering Lover. “You know my Love; we wouldn’t have to go outside that much if you agreed to spend this short, romantic vacation at the-“ Nagi didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as Sogo interrupted him. “No…! I-I mean… that’s not necessary. This hotel room is more than enough for the two of us, don’t you think? You chose it so it’s already way bigger than needed for only two people. It’s like a whole apartment, we even have a guest room here! Why would we need one in the first place?! We can… We can just stay here while we’re on vacation. No need for anything even more fancy than this.” The shorter male stuttered. Nagi pouted and whined quietly. “Alright… But don’t forget why we’re here in the first place!” The Blonde called out as he marched towards the door that led to the bedroom to grab a set of warm and comfortable clothes for them (meaning Sogo most likely will end up in one of Nagi’s hoodies as he usually did when it was just the two of them).

How could Sogo possibly forget why they took those few days off in the first place? It’s the only thing he could think about for weeks now after all. He figured that no one would ever forget about how they’re supposed to meet their significant other’s family. It filled him with a strange feeling of nervousness and even anxiety, when he considered who exactly Nagi’s family was. Sogo tried to not give it too much thought. After all, no matter how he looked at it, they were still humans like everyone else. Just… the more important kind of human. More important than he was at least, even though his blonde boyfriend would immediately tell him otherwise if he knew how Sogo was thinking about himself. The shorter male was ripped out of his thoughts by cold fingers against his cheek. Nagi showed his usual cheerful smile as he leaned in to press a kiss to Sogo’s forehead. “You make it really easy for me to notice when you’re worried.” He mumbled into the mob of white hair, a soft chuckle following. Sogo huffed quietly and felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Nagi just always knew what’s going on. “Here, get changed into something more comfortable. Your pants are wet from the snow, we wouldn’t want you to get sick before you get a chance to properly meet with my family~” Nagi said, pushing a set of clothes into Sogo’s arms. The shorter male groaned quietly and turned towards the bathroom door. “I don’t understand why this is necessary in the first place. We’ve been here before, I’m no stranger-“ He mumbled as he made his way towards the door. “You’re no stranger as a /friend/ but you are very much a stranger to them as my /significant other/; my love~!”

Nagi entered the bathroom after Sogo had left it, dressed in a pair of comfortable sweatpants and one of the taller male’s hoodies, which was definitely too big on the older one (Nagi absolutely adored the sight and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t take a picture or two for his private collection?). When Nagi returned to the living room, he was surprised to find Sogo sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching the news. Well, the fact that Sogo was watching the news wasn’t that surprising in itself. However, they currently were in another country and all TV channels, including the news Sogo currently was lost in, where completely in Northmarean. Nagi obviously understood the language of the country he was born and raised in, but the last time he checked, Sogo didn’t speak anything but Japanese and maybe some broken English if needed. The blonde male hummed softly and walked towards the couch, grabbing a blanket on the way and placing it around his lover’s shoulders from behind. Sogo flinched lightly but quickly relaxed again, leaning back as he felt Nagi’s arms wrap around him. They didn’t speak up for a while, instead they basked in each other’s presence. Nagi glanced at the TV and smiled, an idea forming in his head. Sogo obviously was keeping secrets from him, now that was something he couldn’t possibly accept.

_“Anything interesting on the news?”_ He asked, the question rolling off his tongue in flawless Northmarean. Sogo let out a relaxed, tired hum and tilted his head up a little to nuzzle his still slightly cold nose against Nagi’s neck. _“A snowstorm is coming this way. It is suggested to stay inside throughout the rest of the day.”_ The older male answered without giving it a second thought. Nagi grinned lightly. Sogo’s Northmarean sounded surprisingly good, even though it still clearly could be heard that it wasn’t his mother tongue. “In that case, it might be better to listen. Northmarean winters are incredibly rough, storms can get really dangerous.” The Blonde pressed a soft kiss to the top of Sogo’s head. _“So while we’re waiting for this awful storm to pass…why don’t you tell me when and why you started to learn Northmarean.”_ He then mumbled, a chuckle following when Sogo let out a surprised squeak. The shorter male honestly didn’t notice that he had started to talk in his boyfriend’s mother tongue. “A-Ah, that was meant to be a surprise…!” He brought out, face hidden in his hands as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “It’s probably not that good, right? I’m sure I messed up a lot of pronunciation just now! I wanted to study the language a little longer but you suggested this vacation so suddenly, I didn’t really have more time to look up on vocabulary and sentence structure…” Nagi removed his arms from around his lover’s shoulders and walked around the couch to sit down beside the other. He reached out to gently pull Sogo’s hands away from his face and laughed lightly at the older male’s distressed expression. “Oh! My love, you’re doing perfectly fine! You’re exceptionally good actually, please stop with that distressed expression, it doesn’t suit your handsome face~” Sogo felt a deep blush spread across his cheeks and glanced off to the side. “Are you just flattering me in hopes of making me feel better?” “You know I always hope to make you feel better through flattering~ But you also know that I don’t flatter people if there’s no reason to do so. And you know that I won’t ever lie when I’m flattering you or anyone else for that matter.” Sogo yelped when Nagi tugged him closed by the hands, both ending up in a tangled mess of limbs, pillows and a large blanket. Nagi brought up a hand and ran his fingers through soft, white hair. “You’re thinking too much about worst case scenarios, Sogo… I don’t mind being positive for the both of us but it’d be nice to see you be positive on your own more often too… Since when are you studying Northmarean?” Nagi’s voice was soft, almost lulling Sogo to sleep if it was not for the question. The shorter male nuzzled into the Blonde’s chest in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “Three weeks, maybe four already… Is it noticeable?” Nagi blinked in surprise. “…That’s amazing! Barely a month and you’re already surprisingly fluent! Look at you, even being able to watch TV here! Learning a language that uses actual letters instead of signs must be incredibly difficult for you! I’m so proud to have such a smart boyfriend~” 

Sogo froze in Nagi’s hold for a moment before he shifted his head to look up into a pair of bright blue eyes. “Proud?” “Yes! Learning a new language gets harder the older one gets. I’ve learned Japanese from a very young age through my mother but you’re a Japanese man with no connections to any northern European country so learning a northern European language must be connected with so many struggles, especially since you started just recently! I’m so proud of you~ Do you think you can be proud of yourself too? Just a little?” Sogo stared at Nagi, whose eyes were shining so brightly and whose smile rivalled every beautiful thing wandering this earth. “I… I guess. I have been studying a lot after all so… maybe I am a little proud.” He mumbled. Nagi let out a cheer and hugged Sogo closer to his chest, peppering kisses all over the other’s face. “Amazing! That’s the spirit~ Be happy, be proud, be confident!” He called out loudly, making the other laugh. Nagi always managed to cheer him up, no matter what. He loved and cherished that unique ability of his boyfriend. Always smiling, always positive. Always his beautiful, unique self. Sogo stopped Nagi from further showering his face in kisses by pressing their lips together quickly. “Now, don’t overdo it with the love showering. You planned this as a romantic vacation after all, save some for the next days. Though… please hold your public display of affection back when we’re meeting with your family, _my prince_.” Nagi whined softly and pouted, properly pulling Sogo into his lap and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“You’re so mean~ I’m sure everyone would be happy to be able to see how deeply in love we are with each other~” 

“And I am sure I don’t want you to embarrass me in front of the Northmarean royal family.” 

“…There was that one time where Riku came to wake us up because we almost were late to rehearsal and you’ve been in such a panic that instead of running through the door, you ran straight into the wall-“

“…Embarrassing myself in front of you doesn’t count. You hardly count as royalty anymore.”

“Aww, just a moment ago I wasn’t just part of the Northmarean royal family but also _your prince~_ ”

“You call me prince regularly and I clearly am not royalty. You’re not exactly making a point here Nagi-“

“You mean, you’re not royalty /yet/~”

“…What?”

“What?”


End file.
